Show Rano Re Builded
by Achira1412
Summary: Horeee, bertemu lagi bersama kami, Tenma dan Aoi dalam show yang gaje kedua kalinya dengan bintang tamu yang lain.. Meski masih tetap tidak ada penonton tapi, KAMI TETAP GAJE SEPERTI BIASANYA 8D /?/ Selamat menonton atau bisa dibilang membaca Fic Collab with: MidoPikoSendoTenma. Show Rano part 3 alias part terakhir akan dipost oleh MidoPikoSendoTenma, ditunggu yah!


**Show_Rano Re-builded**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO by level-5**

**Story By: Achira1412 & MidoPikoSendoTenma**

**Warning: OOC, (super) gaje, abal2, GARING, dkk**

**=Perhatian=**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata; tidak bermaksud menyinggung character yang ada; serta merek yang tercantum.**

* * *

"Light…camera…ACTION!"

"Halo halo Inazuma! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Sorano Aoi…"

"…dan Matsukaze Tenma…"

"Woi, siapa lu? Nyambung-nyambung aja!" bentak Aoi kepada pembantu-nya yang asal-muasalnya tidak pernah diketahui.

"Ye…saia kan juga berperan di acara ini! Kenalin dong sekali-kali!" bantah Tenma sambil merungut layaknya anak kecil yang lagi ngemis G**d Time yang iklan-nya 'nyot nyot di-kenyot' itu. (apa nyambungnya?)

"_ANYWAY_…kita bertemu lagi di acara Show_Rano…?"

*krik krik krik*

"Huh, masih juga kagak ada yang dateng?" keluhnya.

"Lagian sih, salah dewek! Kemaren kan bilang-nya ga bakal ada acara lagi…yaudah, saia ga kasitau kalo Show_Rano ada lagi….sekarang kan lagi nge-trennya Show_Meoka!" seru Tenma yang sama sekali ga tau diri(?).

Tunggu dulu…

"WHAT? SHOW_MEOKA? SEJAK KAPAN?" Aoi pun mulai mirip ibu-ibu yang di iklan M*e S*d*p.

"Sejak…dulu…kala~" si Tenma malah nyanyi Rayuan Pulau Kelapa.

"KOK BISA?" Aoi masih terlalu SHOCK (capslock-nya…).

"Mungkin karena wajah-nya unik," jawab Tenma yang membuat kita semua penasaran….UNIK DARI MANA COBA? WONG GA BEDA JAUH AMA YANG NONGKRONG DI TAMAN SAFARI- eits, itu memang unik.

"KENAPA BARU SEKARANG NGOMONG JUJUR-NYA?" Aoi mulai sesek nafas menghadapi babu yang satu ini…

"Hah? Sorano mau bubur?" tanya Tenma yang seperti-nya mulai rada-rada…

"Woi, kau ini budeg atau kenapa lah? Kenapa 'jujur' malah jadi 'bubur'?" dan sejak kapan Aoi punya logat Melayu…diasumsikan dia kebanyakan nonton Adu du…eh salah, Boboi Boy.

"Hah? Siapa kecebur?" tanya Tenma dengan ekspresi kaget yang membuat Aoi makin 'geregetan~' (malah nyanyi).

"Shindou-san tuh yang kecebur di kalimalang!" Aoi pun kembali dengan aksi sewot sewot sewot sewot #plang#.

"Woi, kurang ajar! Siapa bilang gue kecebur?" dan ternyata…sang striker maestro pun panjang umur.

"Nah saudara-saudari yang saia kasihi (halah), kita sambut saja _guest star_pada siang yang tak bolong ini, yakni….SHINDOU TAKUTAN!" sahut Tenma yang malah ujung-ujungnya dapat tiga benjol di kepala…satu dari Shindou; bonus satu dari Aoi, satu lagi dari Mayora(?).

"Kurang ajar….udah bagus bagus nama gue Shindou TAKUTO…malah di-ubah jadi TAKUTAN….lagian, emang gue orang-nya penakut?" kata-nya dengan nada menantang sambil melakukan gaya iklan S*nsilk yang buat fangirls cenat-cenut kayak lagu-nya tabrakan.

"Oke oke, replay; mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita yang pinter, baik, GANTENG, dan _**RAJIN MENABUNG**_; inilah…SHINDOU TAKUTO!" sahut Aoi.

"Maaf, ralat; saia ga rajin nabung. Ortu saia yang rajin," ralat-nya. "Ya…podo wae lah…ayo, duduk dulu."

Lha tadi logat Melayu….sekarang JOWO?

"Err…mas, mau minum apa ya?" tanya sang butler ga jelas. "Luwak White Coffee saja deh," jawab sang maestro dengan senyum cemerlang bagaikan sinetron Kemilau Gigi Kamila (bukan woi).

"Nah…ini kebalikan Someoka-san! Kalo Someoka-san, suka minum-nya Kopi Item…ditambah Urang Aring Pearl Complex…widih, mantep dah item-nya! Ditambah Monsterizing(?) cream pula…beuh, mantep!"

Aoi dan Shindou pun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman kita yang satu ini…

"Tenma, kok lu malah jadi ngomongin Someoka-san?" tanya Aoi yang masih sweatdrop.

"Habis-nya kemaren aku ga sempet ngejek dia…sekarang aja aku lampiasin semua-nya kayak ban!" sahut Tenma dengan oh-so-pede-nya…

"Ban bukannya dikempesin ya?" tanya Shindou yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Hah? Jam dikempesin…?" Aduh…ini mah budeg-nya udah TER-LA-LU…

"Ban bukannya karakter di Danball Senki ya?" tanya Aoi. Aduh…ini lagi…

"Emang iya….eh, Sorano-san nonton Danball Senki?"

WOI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

.

.

.

DUKUNG JOKOWI! (PLAK)

Eh salah….maksudnya; JANGAN OOT! (oke, author mulai sarap.)

"Oke, bek to pertanyaan…Tenma, ambilin aja Luwak White Coffee-nya," kata-nya kepada sang butler, yang sekali lagi…

"Kok pembantu anda nggak jelas banget sih?" Terima kasih Shindou…

"Biasa…saia ketemu di Bantar Gebang…" ini malah basa-basi apa lagi…?

"Ngapain dia di Bantar Gebang?" Shindou mulai kebingungan kenapa cowok yang pinter main bola, imut, dan ganteng seperti dia; bisa nyasar ampe tempat pembuangan. Tapi sayangnya dia itu…KAMSEUPAY! (yap, mungkin itu alasannya)

"Pertanyaan anda sudah di-jawab oleh author. Nah, sekarang saia yang tanya. Kan sekarang Shindou-san lagi terkenal banget nih…_critanya_. Lalu, saya belakangan ini denger kabar puyuh(?)….anda mulai menjalin hubungan special?" Aoi pun memulai basa-basi khas-nya.

"WHET? HUBUNGAN SPESIAL? SPESIAL GIMANA?" tanya Shindou yang shock-nya mungkin melebihi Aoi mengenai keberadaan Show_Meoka.

"Hah? Mi ayam special?" dan si Tenma pun mulai lagi penyakit bulanan-nya.

"Mi ayam, mi ayam…BATAGOR!" sahut Aoi yang penyakit HARIAN-nya terbit lagi. Astaga…kita mulai lagi ya saudara-saudara…

Akibat-nya, sang kapten pun hanya bisa sweatdrop macam Haruna tempo doeloe, "kita ini sebenernya mau ngomongin apa sih?"

Ye…dia malah ketularan pikun-nya Tok Aba (sejak kapan Tok Aba pikun?).

"Oke, kembali ke laptop-nya si Unyil…saya denger-denger nih…anda menjalin hubungan dengan….

.

.

.

.

Seto Midori," bisik Aoi pada nama sang cewek preman asal Raimon itu.

Maaf, hening sejenak…

…

…

…

"WHAT? KAPTEN PACARAN AMA MIDORI? GOSIP BARU!" Tenma; yang dasar-nya emang tukang gossip(?), langsung nyamber sambil meletakkan kopi di atas meja…untung kagak jatuh!

"APUUAA? Nggak! Itu cuma kabar burung, suuer!" bantah Shindou sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah…padahal kagak ada perang lah, apa lah…dia malah pasang tanda 'damai'.

Sayangnya, Aoi mengabaikan-nya karena dia pikir itu lambang-nya Slank…dan kebetulan ga ada konser Slank, "untuk membuktikan-nya, marilah kita sambut…SETO MIDORI!"

Musik pun mengalun, dan muncullah…JENG JENG JENG JENG (oke, author mulai sarap lagi).

"Halo, Midori-san….maaf mesti dateng ke acara gila nan gaje ini," sapa Aoi seraya menyalami tamu yang sebenernya kagak diharapkan itu.

"Gue juga bingung nih Aoi…kenapa gue mesti dateng ke sini?" Midori malah nanya balik…

"Haha, bentar bentar…duduk dulu gih," kata Aoi; mempersilahkan tamu-nya yang coretlebihsewotcoret itu untuk duduk di sebelah ehempacar-nyaehem.

"Nah, jadi gini nih…ada kabar-nya kalo anda itu-"

"Kagak! Itu bohong! Serius…mana mungkin gue mau ama cowok ndeso gini!" ujar Midori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk makhluk yang di-mention. Dan sayang-nya dia kagak nyadar kalo dia barusan melanggar HAKK.

"Ndeso? Sori ye mbak…salah orang, ENTE yang ndeso! Pacaran ama Nishiki tapi ga pernah mau ngaku!" balas Shindou yang entah apa nyambung-nya.

"Hah? Gue…? Pacaran ama Nishiki? Nggak deh makasih…iuh~ Kamseupay…"

Dan sekarang kita malah semakin ketularan tren Kampungan Sekali Udik Payah.

"O-oke, kembali ke rumah masing-masing; eh salah…ke topik. Jadi sebenernya kalian itu pacaran atau nggak sih?" tanya Aoi yang penyakit sewot-nya mulai kambuh. Apakah tadi di-bilang itu penyakit hari-an? Maaf ralat; penyakit menit-an.

"Awalnya sih emang pacaran tapi- ajigile dah….TENMA! LU KAGAK USAH NGE-LIATIN GUE KAYAK GITU NAPA? EMANG LU NAKSIR AMA GUE?" Kalo Tenma punya penyakit bulan-an; Aoi punya penyakit menit-an; kalo Midori punya penyakit SETIAP SAAT.

"Ya elah…gue kan kepo neng, maklumi lah…" kata Tenma sambil nunduk nge-liatin semut main bola.

"Hah? Tenma, lu suka K-Pop?" tanya Midori dengan mata terbelalak bagaikan melihat UFO sangar yang menyamar menjadi banci salon (inspired by Probe).

"Tunggu dulu…Tenma suka nyanyi Curi Curi?" sambung Shindou. Seperti-nya mereka memang jodoh bagaikan 11-70 ya…

Akhirnya Aoi mulai membaca doa-nya supaya orang-orang ini pun kembali normal dan acara bisa dilanjutkan…tapi terlebih lagi sih…supaya Jokowi menang (plang), eh maksudnya supaya tetep dapat gaji walaupun acara-nya jadi amburadul binti celaka.

"Sudah sudah sudah, jadi inti-nya kalian emang pernah pacaran nih?" tanya Aoi lagi.

"Sebenernya sih emang pernah tapi-"

"HAH? SHINDOU! LU PACARAN AMA DIA? KOK GA BILANG-BILANG?" Dan lagi-lagi couple _super-crack_ini kagak bisa jelasin gara-gara udah di-potong orang. Dan juga LAGI-LAGI HAKK DILANGGAR! (caps lock jebol bagi author).

Betewe…siapa yang teriak-teriak kayak kesurupan roh goyang gayung itu…?

"Astajim demi Tuyul Kepala Kotak(?)…Kirino? Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Midori yang seperti-nya mulai ketularan penyakit Aoi. Saudara-saudara juga awas, jangan sampai ketularan…entar takut-nya Pemilu di-tiadakan…eh, maksud-nya entar harus beli obat-nya di apotik 30 Jam.

"Gue? Lu sendiri ngapain disini?" Kirino malah nanya balik dengan penekanan.

"Gue di-undang…lu kan nggak di-undang!"

"Woi, sudah sudah…Kirino, kenapa?" oke, mari kita serah-kan urusan rambut pink yang indah gemulai bagaikan penari tor-tor ini ke Shindou.

Aneh-nya, Kirino yang tadi-nya rada-rada angker malah-an nangis kayak di sinetron pada umum-nya.

"Shindou…kenapa lu bisa ama dia…?" tanya Kirino dengan nada yang seperti-nya sengaja di-dramatisir supaya kesan-nya lebih 'WAW'…

…

Tapi tenang….anda ga harus bilang 'WAW' kok (korban Putih Abu-Abu).

"T-terus…? Kenapa kalo aku sama dia?" Shindou malah kebingungan.

"Oh! Jadi kamu gitu ya! _Omae_…_ore…ENDO_!" sahut Kirino dengan gaya yang juga kita kenal sebagai 'lo-gue-end'.

Yang Shindou bingung-in; emang dia ama Kirino pernah pacaran?

"Kir, aku bingung deh…emang-nya kita pernah pacaran…?" tanya Shindou.

"Jadi selama ini kita apa-an?" dan Kirino lagi-lagi malah nanya balik yang bikin Shindou headbang dengan tiada henti-nya bagaikan halilintar yang menyambar manusia (maafganyambung).

"Maaf mengganggu nih saudara-saudari yang dari tadi bikin saya pusing sendiri; tapi…saya denger gossip kalo Kirino udah tunangan ama Tsurugi Kyousuke," ujar Aoi yang sukses membuat tempat itu lebih sepi daripada kuburan yang ga ada mayat-nya.

Tumben-tumbennya; Tenma sekarang yang loading paling cepet…

"…DEMI ENDOU-KANTOKU DAN SOMEOKA JELEK…" gumam Tenma sambil komat-kamit dan akhirnya ia pundung di pojokkan.

"Saia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, jadi saia sudah telpon si Kyousuke yang super-duper-sangar-banget itu," sahut seseorang yang dari tadi belum di-sebut nama-nya.

"Ano…maaf….anda siapa ya…?" tanya Aoi dengan deathglare yang melebihi glare Kurama Norihito.

"Ya elah Aoi…masa lupa sih? Ini ane, Fey Rune…saia kan operator di sini!" jawab Fey yang nyaris mewek.

"Hah? Fey Rune? Jadi lu yang nelpon gue pas gue lagi kondangan- eh, maksudnya lagi latihan?" tanya sang mantan SEED yang panjang umur-nya.

"Eh Tsurugi…tunangan-nya Kirino-san dateng…" kata Aoi sambil tersenyum se-manis gulali yang suka di-beli di pasar malam; yang gantian membuat Kirino pundung di pojokkan bareng Tenma…dan terjadilah PUNDUNG BERJAMAAH (author mulai sarap again).

Sementara itu…Tsurugi masih men-cerna dulu kata-kata Aoi barusan…

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_0%_

_100%_

_Loading completed!_

"Tunangan…?" tanya Tsurugi santai.

"Saya denger gossip-nya sih gitu…" balas Aoi dengan santai pula seolah-olah penyakit menitan-nya itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang bagai Atsuya(?).

"Itu...-"

"LU TEGA BANGET SAMA GUE! GUE KIRA LOE CINTA MA GUE, TAPI NYATANYA.. HIKS HIKS, POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" seru Tenma tiba-tiba yang nylonong masuk main omong aja setelah dia bersemedi atas kepundungannya(?).

"Heh Ten, sejak kapan lu jadi pacar gue. Gue kaga ada sudi-sudinya dah" kata Tsurugi nyante. Sedangkan Tenma malah nendang-nendang ga jelas ke soffa.

"WOI! ITU SOFFA MAHAL! 50 JETI ITU BELINYA!" marah Aoi pada Tenma. Tenma pun kembali pundung tapi tidak di pojokan.

"Lu kenapa pundung di situ Ten?" tanya Shindou.

"Gara-gara Tsurugi..."

"Bukan bukan, maksudnya lu temenin Kirino pundung di pojokan gitu" kata Shindou sambil nunjuk Kirino yang masih pundung di pojokan.

"TERSERAH GUE MAU PUNDUNG DI MANA AJA! MASALAH BUAT LOE?" Tenma yang tadinya pundung ini malah jadi sewot, kesambet apa coba -_-

"Udah diem semua! Jadi gimana nih jawabannya Tsurugi?" tanya Aoi. Hening sejenak.

"Itu hanya gossip belaka, tidak betul sama sek..-"

"GUE KAGA TRIMA!" triak seseorang dan ternyata dia adalah Hamano. HAH? HAMANO? OAO

"GUE KAGA TRIMA MASAKI DIJODOHIN SAMA TSURUGI! MASAKI ITU SAMA HIKARU NGERTI GAK LOE PADA!" seru Hamano protes sambil bawa-bawa spanduk partai politik yang sama sekali ga ada nyambungnya sama topiknya.

"Ini lagi! Udah tamu kaga diundang, pulang ga diantar datang tak dijemput macam kuntilanak. Topiknya ga nyambung lagi!" kata Midori.

"WOI HAMANO! Kita ini lagi bahas ShinxMido sama KirixTsuru, BUKAN MASAxHIKA!" seru Aoi sewot.

"5 WHAT? LOE MAU JADI PACARNYA MASAKI? Masaki itu sama Hikaru FOREVAH EVAH EVAH DAN EVAAHHH!" Hamano malah makin ngotot.

"HAH? LAMPU 5 WATT?" tanya Tenma. Ini lagi salah denger. Budeg tambah Budeg = NIMBRUNG!

"Yang satu MasaxHika yang satu lampu 5 Watt, nih acara sebenernya bahas apaan sih?" tanya Tsurugi ga ngerti. Tsuruginya aja ga ngerti, apalagi AUTHORNYA! /gagitu

"POKOKNYA GUE PROTES! MASAxHIKA HARUS TERUS BERLANGSUNG HINGGA AKHIR MAYAT!" protes Hamano pke toa+obor sama piano yang ga tau darimana tuh datengnya.

"AKHIR HAYAT WOI!" kata Shindou membetulkan.

"HAH? GUE MAU DISAYAT? GUE SAYAT LOE DULUAN BARU MAMP*S LO!" Hamano malah makin ngotot yang beneran minta digebukin sekampung Asia =="

"Teman-teman, kurasa dia budeg" kata Aoi yang sewotnya mulai ilang perlahan.

"BENER TUH!" seru Tenma yang kuahnya muncrat ke mana-mana ampe banjir tuh Studio /gak gitu

"Woi! Gausah pke kuah kale!" kata Midori sewot.

"Tuh orang gara-gara kebanyakan main ma Lo kali 'Alpha' kali Delta T jadi ketularan budegnya" kata Shindou sweatdrop.

"HAH! LOE KATA GUE KAYAK JENGKOL? PLEASE DEH! GUE CAKEP GINI DISAMAIN SAMA JENGKOL!" Hamano malah tambah marah-marah.

"Loe minta gue hajar juga ya, ORANG BUDEG!" Shindou emosinya udah ga nahan. Sedangkan Tsurugi malah santai-santai minum coffee nya Shindou.

"GUDEG GUDEG, GUDEG DI JOGJA WOI! LOE KIRA GUE PENJUAL GUDEG!"

"asdfghjkl, GUE BILANG BUDEEGG!" Shindou emosinya udah kebakar-bakar dan untungnya dirinya ga ampe kebakar. Dan inilah, hamano vs Shindou di mulai, ayo gratis gratis silahkan ditonton, makan minum bayar sendiri /salah/

"APA LOE!"

"LOE YANG APA!"

"DASAR BUDEG LOE!"

"YANG BUDEH ITU LOE BUDEG!"

"UDAAAAHH DIEEEEEMMMMMMMM!" triak sang pembawa Acara Aoi dengan triakannya yang wiih sangat-sangar itu. Sampai atap-atap studio beberapa runtuh. Shindou cengo, Midori kibas-kibasin rambut (kurang kerjaan), tsurugi masih minum Coffee nya Shindou, Tenma masih pundung, Kirino masih dipojokan, sedangkan Hamano masih ngomel-ngomel sendiri ga ada yang nyahut.

"KALIAN SEMUA PADA KELUAR! NTAR NI STUDIO ANCUR LAGI GUE SALAHIN LOE PADA! Pergi!" usir Aoi mentah mentah.

"Klo ga pergi gimana?" tanya tsurugi nyante sambil minum kopinya Shindou.

"Woi! Itu kopi gue, ngapain lu minum?" kata Shindou.

"Lagian gak ente minum-minum, mending ane aja yang minum, klo ga anget kan mubazir anginnya" jawab Tsurugi tanpa muka berdosa. Ini lagi, ada mubazir angin segala -_-

"Dasar maling coffee"

"UDAH! Mendingan kalian semua keluar!" usir Aoi sekali lagi. Dan akhirnya semuanya pun berhasil keluar, bahkan Hamano sekalipun karena diseret sama Shindou.

"heh, Tenma, ngapain loe pergi juga?" tanya Aoi sinis.

"Katanya tadi semuanya suruh keluar?" tanya Tenma balik yang minta dijitak sama Aoi.

"Semuanya elu nya kagak!"

"OH TERIMA KASIH AOI-CHAN KAU TIDAK MENGUSIRKU!" puji Tenma sambil sujud syukur nyiumin kaki Aoi yang bikin Aoi risih.

"Oi, itu Kirino-san kok masih di situ?" tanya Aoi sama Kirino yang masih jauh berada di pojokan.

"Gue lagi pundung" jawab Kirino putus asa.

"Kirino-san keluar dulu gih, Aoi mau panggil bintang tamu yang laen" usir Aoi dengan lemah lembut.

"Baiklah.." Kirino berjalan dengan muka 'pundung' nya keluar studio.

"Hadeh, berat-berat punya bintang tamu tapi sarap semua" gumam Aoi pasrah.

"Termasuk Host nya"

"Iya betul, EH KAGA! GUE MASIH WARAS DODOL!" Aoi sewot nya kumat.

"Udah, daripada ber-pasrah ungu, mendingan panggil bintang tamu yang laen" usul Tenma.

"Yee itu mah Pasha! O iye, bener, tumben lu betul deh Ten, tapi Cuma 1% doang"

"Yang penting ku dikatakan betul"

"Ya sakkarepmu, oke, bintang tamu Aoi yang satu lagi adalah pelatih Sepak Bola terlola di seantero dunia yang sebenernya dia udah ditahan oleh BETA tapi masih sempet aja ngunjungin nih acara. Panggil saja Endou Mamoru!" panggil Aoi. Musik pun tidak mengalun, karena personilnya juga ikutan keluar, dan datanglah Endou Mamoru dengan muka kecewa.

"GAK ADIL! Yang lain tadi di kasih musik, kok gue kagak!" protes Endou.

"Lah gimana lagi, personilnya pada pergi" jawab Aoi santai.

"KE MANA SEMUA ORANG PERGIIIII... PERGIIII... PERGIIIII... PERG..-" dan jadilah Endou disumpel kapas yang ga tau dateng darimana karena nyepam(?) ._.v

"Ya udah, Ten tawarin minuman" suruh Aoi.

"Endou Kantoku mau minum apa?"

"MMhh..-MMmmhhh!"

"Hah? Mau minum 'mmh'? 'mmh' itu apa ya? Minuman baru?" tanya Tenma kebingungan.

"MMHH! MMMHH!" Endou makin gajelas ngomongnya.

"hah? 'mmh' itu apasih?" Tenma makin bingung. Akhirnya Endou pun bisa bicara sepuasnya dengan Sm**tfren anti galau, karena kapas yang nyangkut(?) di mulutnya berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Terserah apa aja boleh" jawab Endou akhirnya.

"NAH GITU DONG! Yang jelas! Ngomong mmh mmh mulu! Bingung yang dengerin!" malah Tenma yang marah-marah dan menuju dapur sambil komat kamit gajelas. Ngapain juga tuh bolang, BOcah iLANG ._.v

"Hmm.. Endou Kantoku, gini nih, saya Cuma mau nanya, katanya denger-denger Endou kantoku ini sedang menjalin hubungan ISTIMEWA dengan Aki?" tanya Aoi yang memulai topik.

"Hah? Lu kira gue cherry bell? CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI, HAHAHAHA ISTIMEWAAA!" Endou-Kantoku udah mulai sarapnya tuh karena obatnya kebuang di kali 1 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah membusuk ditelan jaman -_- (ini malah bahas obatnya bukan orangnya)

"Ini bukan istimewanya! Tapi hubungannya! Kan semua orang tau Endou Kantoku udah nikah sama Natsumi-san yang coretkillercoret! Masa selingkuh dengan Aki?" tanya Aoi yang mulai memperpanas suasana oh para pemirsah.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR! Aku ini kan orangnya setia!" seru Endou sok gagah perkasa.

"Ciyyeee masa sih ciyeee!" seru Tenma tiba-tiba yang ga tau darimana datengnya dan memang ga diundang untuk ke situ -_-

"Heh Tenma! Mana minumannya?" kedatangan Tenma pun disambut sewot dengan Aoi dengan semburannya yang khas(?)

"AIR NYA ABIS NDORO!"

"Jyah , kere banget sih kita"

"Huh kasian kasian"

"Udah udah, kasian-kasian mulu. Ehm ehm, oke para pemirsah yang ga tau di mana keberadaannya, ayo kita panggil bintang tamu kita selanjutnyaa! Ini dia, Aki Ki..-"

"Saya di sini Aoi" kata Aki tiba-tiba yang entah nongol dari mana datengnya. Hening sejenak.

"Aki-senpai dateng darimana?" tanya Aoi sambil mlongoh(?)

"Hmm.. Ga penting deh!" jawab Aki malu-malu tapi mau(?)

"Ya udah deh, saya Cuma mau nanya hubungan antara Aki-senpai dengan Endou Kantoku..."

"Ah, kalian ini belum saya kasih tau ya kisah sesungguhnya?" tanya Endou.

"Pernah sih sekali.." jawab Tenma yang kayaknya tuh jawaban belum selesai -_-

"Pernah diceritain?"

"Pernah.. DILEMPAR PENGHAPUS SEKALI! Lagian ane tanya malah dilempar penghapus! Ya udah, ane kaga mau tanya lagi!" kata Tenma yang melampiaskan emosinya.

"Lagian klo udah diceritain, ngapain kita panggil situ ke mari! Kurang kerjaan kalee!" semprot Aoi(?)

"Ya udah deh, sebenernya kami ini ga ada hubungan apa-apa, iya kan Aki-sayang?"

"Iya betul"

"NAH ITU! PAKE SAYANG-SAYANG APA ITU! KATANYA SETIA BAND! TAPI kok play boy play boy, gak gak gak kuat" seru Tenma yang trakhir-trakhir malah nyanyi gajelas.

"Eh keceplosan!" kata Endou langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi gimana nih critanya!"

"Kita ini Cuma Best Plend Pholepel Celamanyah" jawab Endou yang kok jadi sok imut tapi sebenernya MIT-AMIT -_-

"Iya, jadi ini bukan pacaran seperti yang ka..-"

"WUT? ENDOU MY BAKA DARLING! KAU PACARAN SAMA AKI!" teriak seorang cewek yang kedatangannya sangat-tidak-diinginkan, siapa lagi klo bukan istrinya Endou, Natsumi.

"Ehm, bukan itu Natsumi cuayank(?), Aku ga pacaran kok sama Aki-chan" jawab Endou.

"GUE KAGA PERCAYA MY BAKA DARLING! ELU ITU PLAYBOY TAU KAGA!" protes Natsumi sambil bawa-bawa racun yang tidak diinginkan (Dibaca: makanan buatan Natsumi)

"Natsumi-san, jangan mar-"

"UDAH DIEM, GUE KAGA NGOMONG MA SITU! Memang, benar ku mencintaimuu... TAPI TAK BEGINIII!"

"Udah jangan berteman! Eh salah ngomong, maksud, jangan BERTENGKAR!" lerai Aoi. Tapi sayang dikacangin, ayo kacang nya kacangnya bu masih hangat -_-

"Makanya, JANGAN MEMILIIIH AKUU, BILA KU TAK SANGGUP SETIAA!" seru Endou yang ikutan nyanyi. Setdah, ini NatsumiEndou jadi AnangAshanti =A=

"JANGAN BRANTEM! NTAR STUDIONYA REMUK LAGI! SIAPA YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB!" lerai Tenma dengan muka meweknya: QAQ /?/

"BUKAN URUSAN GUE!"

"Bener kata Tenma! Jangan rusuh!" lerai Aki. Jyah klo Aki yang lerai, Endounya KALEM, Natsuminya NGAMUK =w=

"Nah betul tuh kata Aki!" kata Endou membenarkan.

"SETDAH! Gue yang lerai dikacangin, Aki-senpai yang lerai didengerin, maunya apaansih ni mahluk satu!" omel Tenma ga jelas.

"Ya udah deh, daripada brantem klo gitu kalian semua MAKAN masakan aku, udah kubuatin susah payah!" tawar Natsumi yang kok bisa kalem, kesambet apa coba -_- Kuntilanak kesambet aja kaga gitu-gitu banget.

"Maaf Natsumi-san! SAYA PUASA!" kata Tenma.

"Puasa darimana! Jelas-jelas loe tadi makan di belakang panggung!" seru Aoi. Tenma menatap Aoi dengan deathglarenya. Aoi hanya muka polos.

"Apa?"

"POKOKNYA KALIAN SEMUA MAKAN!" seru Natsumi kemudian. Daripada Natsumi ngamuk-ngamuk lagi dan Studio rubuh kedua kalinya, mending mereka keracunan.

"Ayo di makan di makan! Sedaapp!" kata Natsumi. Author punya perasaan ga enak =w="

Endou, Tenma, Aki dan Aoi pun mencoba sesuap (atau mungkin seperempat) sendok makan masakan buatan Natsumi. Makanan itu pun menjelajah di mulut dan belum sampai tenggorokan...

"_Ekh ekh, setdah, ini makanan atau ampelas sih!" _ pikir Aoi yang beberapa detik kemudian langsung pingsan setelah makan tuh racun. Diikuti dengan Tenma dan Aki, sedangkan Endou... izin ke belakang, kenapa dia ga pingsan? Udah kebal ama tuh racun! (Maklum tiap hari makanannya begituan) tapi tetep aja ada efek samping, kena diare =A="

"Kok pada tidur semua sih? Terus mana tuh si Baka Kantoku, yaudah deh gue pergi aja" kata Natsumi santai sambil meninggalkan studio dengan muka TANPA DOSA. Kau sudah meracuni orang-orang ini! OAOll Meracuni lebih kejam dari keracunan! /salah/ Nah yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, NIH YANG NUTUP SIAPA! OAOll

"Loh, ini kok pada tidur semua di lantai?" tanya Shindou kebingungan yang ga tau darimana datengnya, dan bukannya tadi dia udah diusir? =w=

"Dari tampang mereka sih, kayaknya mereka keracunan ampelas eh salah, makanan" teliti Kirino yang udah sembuh dari kepundungannya.

"Untung gue tadi diusir, jadi ga keracunan!" kata Tsurugi bersyukur. WOI! TUTUP NI ACARA, BANYAK CAKAP KORANG NI! OAOll /inikokjadimelayu/

"Kayaknya tuh kamera masih ON" kata Kirino sambil nunjuk kamera.

"Ya udah, para pemirsa yang ada di rumah, karena seluruh kru yang bertugas di sini sedang KERACUNAN selama 7 hari 7 malem dan harus dibawa ke RSKA (Rumah Sakit Keracunan Makanan), jadi bubar sudah acara Show_Rano ini!" ujar Shindou.

"Dan, terimakasih yang udah nonton meskipun yang main terlalu SARAP untuk dipertontonkan" lanjut Tsurugi.

"Dan (lagi) Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan" sambung Hamano yang ga tau darimana tuh datengnya.

"TERBAIK!"

"Udah nyok pergi!" kata Tsurugi nyante.

"Hah? MAU KE DOKTER GIGI? Siapa yang sakit gigi?" tanya Hamano yang penyakit budeg nya kumat seketika.

"AU AH! Yang penting xensasional! TERBAIK!"

"XENSASIONAL SIH XENSASIONAL, TAPI GA GITU JUGA KALEE!"

**= THE END =**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Karena banyak yang minta kelanjutan Show_Rano, jadi kami bikin season 2 nya(?) ._.v**

**Maaf fic ini (super duper) gajelas, dan garing =w= Tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin (kayak dokter aje) Oh ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang melaksanakan. Sekian dan terima kasih, 8D **


End file.
